dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Shire
Shire is a Satyress that appears in Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Online. Shire joined the liminal exchange program in the hopes of being able to have sex with her homestay host and enjoy fornicating with the various other homestay girls that would be living with them, however, her hopes were dashed when she learned that such interactions were illegal within the exchange program. Appearance Shire is an energetic young girl with yellow eyes, red hair, red fur, goat legs and two long horns protruding from her head. She wears short overalls, a pale green bracelet, and a choker with a bell. Personality She has a Hedonistic philosophy of life and a raging sex drive. As a bisexual she is completely open to sex with men and women. In an effort to quell her sexual libido and not get into trouble with the Culture Exchange Law that prohibits sexual interaction between housestays and householders she took to dairy farming hoping that she could dissipate her sexual desire with labour and exercise, diverging with masturbation. She has yet to be successful, however. Despite her love for sex and sexual pleasure, she actively seeks out ways to contain her libido or otherwise distract herself so as not to get into trouble with the Cultural Exchange Law. As a hobby she enjoys mountain climbing but laments that no-one wants to mountain climb with her alone. Skills and Traits Physical Traits= *'Satyr Physiology': **'Goat Horns': Satyrs use their horns to attack when fighting. **'Sexual Libido': Satyrs and Satyresses have a hyper strong libido that has led to their species becoming most famous for their active pursuit of sex and all things sexual. When aroused, they seem to harbour no discrepancy for the age, gender or species of their consort, and only care for the amount of sexual gratification they can give and obtain from them. **'Leg Hair': The fur on a Satyr's legs are constantly growing and require constant maintenance less it becomes too long. |-|Skills and Statistics= |width="65%"| |} Zoological Classification A Satyr is a demihuman race possessing characteristics of a goat, including a pair of curled horns on the head (although not as curled as a Pan), a small tail, ungulate ears, and hoofed feet, and they are a tad shorter than the average human. Similar in nature to the Pan, Satyrs also represent nature and fertility in Grecian and Roman mythology, however, whereas the Pan represent innocence and virginal purity, Satyrs represent energetic spirituality and the instinctive pursuit of sexual pleasure. Frequently depicted in human art engaging in sexual acts with all manner of beings (including but not limited to gods, nymphs, centaurs, other satyrs or human men, women and boys), they are also known for their association with the gods and Pan. Trivia *Her name would be pronounced "Shii-reh", like the English word "Shear". *A female Satyr is known as a "Satyress", while a child Satyr is known as a "Satyrisk". *A man who has is known as having "Satyriasis" (named after the Satyr), while a woman who has hypersexuality is known as having "Nymphomania" (named after the Nymph). *After noting Kehp's celibacy and intolerance of anything sexual, Shire wonders if she should be more sexual to counter-balance her. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Category:Female Category:Rare MonMusu Category:Monsters